


【团兵】不要痛

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: 一个温情脉脉的悲情时刻。我的利威尔要去爱，被爱。不要痛，不要怕。Happy Birthday Levi Ackerman, I will always love you.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 28





	【团兵】不要痛

埃尔文还没有醒。

利威尔坐在床边的椅子上，垂眼看着他胳膊上一圈圈包扎得扎扎实实的绷带，沉默着。旁边的书桌上放着一盘削成小块的苹果，看颜色应该已经削好有一段时间了。

已经三天了。利威尔悄悄数着日子。他不信只是断臂就能要了埃尔文的命，只是……

他失去过许多人，他还会失去更多的人，这是他当年加入调查兵团时就做好的觉悟。说不好是因为加入兵团的时候埃尔文就是一个坚定的像靠山一般的存在，还是因为在这几年的相处中在连他自己都没意识到的时候从埃尔文处汲取了一份安定，他从前没想过或许，只是或许，埃尔文的性命也不在他的防守范围内。

太习惯，太喜欢，太理所当然地追随埃尔文，跟在他身后，或挡在他身前，为他出生入死，为他双手染血。自然而然地也以为，他这一生，需要做的就是相信埃尔文的判断，实现他的野心，成为他最称手的利刃和后盾。如果他想为了人类牺牲他自己，那么利威尔一定要他死在自己身后，因为这是简单的判断：埃尔文希望人类胜利，人类的胜利需要埃尔文。

…… 只是从现在开始需要一些心理准备了。这次他失去一条手臂，下一次来得及保护他周全的话，再下一次他还有没有命回来？利威尔垂着的眼睛里是化不开的复杂情绪，他摸着自己拇指的指甲盖，在这小小的重复动作里试图找到一丝慰藉。

\-----------------

“请进。”

利威尔推开门，失去一条手臂的埃尔文还是一样的镇定，坐在桌子的另一方，就好像这张桌子把他与世界隔开了一样，他坐在那儿像是坐在一座城的最高处，俯视所有的人和事实，在那张桌子上他签署的每张纸，都决定了一些人的生死。

“你现在根本没有在忙工作吧。”问句，却是肯定的语气。

听他这话，埃尔文露出一丝欣赏的笑容，“什么都被你猜中。”

“呿！”利威尔不屑道，“那是因为你一直这么恶劣又无聊。”

埃尔文轻笑了两声，站了起来，“那你呢，找我什么事？”

利威尔莫名觉得他在这两声轻笑间脱下了一层面具，整个人变得真实了一些，好像，他们两个离得更近了。“这次的壁外调查，我希望你能留在队伍的中后方。你现在很弱，说实话如果我有这个权力，根本不会让你参与这次调查，但你估计不可能缺席吧？非要跟着来的话，就给我呆在最安全的地方，别给别人添麻烦。”

埃尔文的笑容更深了。从当初在地下街见他那一面的时候就知道，这人看起来冷漠，实际上全世界就他的心最热，在谁身上看见点滚烫的品质就上赶着护着，比起对人类价值更低的兵士的牺牲，他永远选择把受伤和死亡的风险留在自己这边，就好像他牺牲不是人命，他受伤不是损耗一样。

而且，这人一旦开始说粗话，就是真的在关心了。

“知道了。”埃尔文说话的尾音故意拉长了一点，兵团里的其他人听见了肯定要大吃一惊，因为埃尔文像是在撒娇，明明不会因为利威尔的话改变他的什么计划，却答应得很轻易，回馈了一份温情，房间里的气息也变得温暖了起来。

利威尔难以被觉察地微微皱了皱眉，他听出了埃尔文语气里的温度，也听懂了埃尔文还是会按他原计划安排自己位置的决定。

埃尔文见利威尔站在那里，不接他的话，眉头皱起来不太满意的样子，也是无奈。垂下眼，转过身去取了一只干净的白瓷杯，背对着利威尔说，“你知道，我没办法。”

“哈…”利威尔深深叹了一口气，一边走过去接过埃尔文手里的红茶罐子，麻利地打开，撮出一小撮茶叶，又盖上，一边说，“得了吧，就你这沏个茶都不能自理的样儿，到时候可别求我救你，我也没那个时间。”

埃尔文卷着嘴角默默看着利威尔倒热水，茶叶在杯子里逐渐舒展，析出暖暖的红色茶汤，和利威尔一个假装冷酷的侧脸，他的鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，军装。

他忽然觉得宁静。

没办法解释，但是这一刻他意识到，除了那个注定染满鲜血的惨痛真相，他在这个世界上还有另一个想要的东西——一个他已经得到的东西。

“利威尔？”

“？”利威尔放下暖瓶，转过头给了他一个询问的眼神。

埃尔文伸出了左手，“我这个残疾人现在不太方便，你可以帮我剪个指甲吗？”

“哈？”利威尔有点惊讶，这什么前言不搭后语的诉求，但就在埃尔文准备说出自己是开玩笑前，利威尔走到他书桌前，拉开了左边抽屉，从最里面翻出了指甲刀，还摆着臭脸命令他：“把爪子伸过来。”

这下埃尔文是真的忍不住笑出来了，一边笑一边温顺地坐了下来，把手伸向了利威尔。利威尔则一屁股坐上了他的书桌，拿着他的指甲刀，拉着他的手，把他的手放在了自己的腿上。

“笑个屁啊你，”利威尔低着头，一边小心地给他剪指甲，一边数落他，“早知道一只手不方便，当初就别把手伸出去让人吃。又不是第一次壁外调查了，怎么犯这种低级错误。”

“是，是，实在是很低级的错误了。”他笑着回答。

一共五个手指，利威尔剪得很慢。房间里的时间好像也配合地在这一刻放缓了流速，让埃尔文得以能长久地注视着面前的利威尔，看他捧着自己的手，嘴上不饶人，但是剪指甲剪得十分小心，看他微微颤抖的睫毛扑闪扑闪。利威尔的手上都是老茧，偶尔擦过他的手心，留下粗糙又温热的触感。

“好了。”利威尔剪完最后一块指甲，刚要抽回手去放指甲刀，埃尔文却忽然半紧不松地抓住了他的手不让他走，下意识抬头，猝不及防地撞进了埃尔文湛蓝一片的瞳仁。这一眼，足以成为利威尔余生的一颗不定时炸弹，哪怕三年五年十年后，也能让他在午夜梦回的时候骤然惊醒。

利威尔听见自己心跳的声音正在加快，想要开口骂人却所有的话都堵在嗓子眼，声带忽然干涩得无法发声。

“利威尔，”他听见埃尔文叫他的名字，埃尔文的声音温顺又安定，“我不会拿自己的性命开玩笑，希望我们都能平安。”

埃尔文的手很大，也很温暖，利威尔觉得两人贴在一起的皮肤几乎发烫，可他还是没办法把目光从和埃尔文的对视中移开。近乎贪婪地注视着这个金发的男人，他听见自己内心一个快要冲出来的声音在大喊“阻止他，不能让他再参加任何一次壁外调查”。

可他最后还是说，“都要平安。”


End file.
